


Carry On || BTS

by hopejoonie



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopejoonie/pseuds/hopejoonie
Summary: Carry On || A BTS fanfictionImagine BTS in the Supernatural universe.Alexander Ahn was stripped of everything she had and expected to come quietly.One thing they didn't know? Her attitude is one size better fit all, whoever dares lead her astray is in for a nasty shock.Warnings:Vulgar LanguageAbuse/Violence/Gore (References and/or Scenes)Completed//Edited





	1. If I Were a Superhero

Preface: I'm British and I use British English.

"Carry on."

"Huh?"

"Carry on, if I were a superhero my catchphrase would be carry on," Alexander answers, leaning her backside against the kitchen sideboard as she flicks the switch on the small black kettle, her mother, Jiheon, nods her head gives a warm smile before going back to stirring the food she was making for the both of them.

"So, what superpower would this 'Super-Lexie' have?" she asks as the kettle finishes boiling and Alexander begins making two cups of tea.

"Oh? Oh. I don't think I'd have superpowers, I'd be like Black Widow or Daredevil!- But, I'd probably use guns..." Alexander finishes the tea and squints, deep in thought, "I'd fight monsters and all those creatures from your storybooks," Alexander finishes.

"Pfffft lame- I'd have freeze powers like Elsa or that guy from The Incredibles."

"Frozone."

"Nerd."

Conversations like this were common under this roof, it was just Alexander and her mother these days, her father left before she was born and she never had siblings, even though her known relatives had plenty brothers and sisters.

Alexander was quite normal, she wasn't all that good at art or music like her friends- but she dedicated most of her time to the outside world, and she often used to go deer hunting with her Granddad and was very handy with guns and knives- even a crossbow. He passed two years ago but Jiheon would still take Alexander out to the hills every now and then.

She and her mother lived basically alone with a cat, Gadget and an 11-month-old puppy, Riceball; She stumbled upon the newborn in a cardboard box behind the back of the retro-themed fast food restaurant she worked at.

That day ended with Jiheon and Alexander eating dinner in front of the fireplace with a movie and eventually a lazy waddle to bed.


	2. Changes

A huge crash forces Alexander upright in her bed, she was still half asleep and couldn't tell if the crash had been real or if it were part of her dream until a hurdling cry ran through the house, shoving a shard of ice through her spine. She springs from her bed and begins to run through her home, searching for her mother. When she makes it to the living room she freezes, in front of her stood a figure, faceless and robed, holding her mother by the back of her neck with a stake held near her heart.

 **"Alexander"**  
"Wh- yes that's... that's me"

The beast takes the blunt end of the stake and smashes it across Jiheon's head, she knocks out cold. Alexander tries to scramble to her side but every inch of her body was stuck, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. A loud crash grabs the attention of the beast and a man bursts into the room, guns blazing; Freed from the grip she tries to go to her mother but that man wraps his arms around her chest and drags her outside.

Alexander thrashes and kicks, giving the towering man a hard time but she couldn't free herself, she couldn't even scream, her breathing was erratic and she started to feel light-headed. As her vision fades to black, she just about watches the windows of her home begin to glow, everything she ever had burning away before her from the inside, she falls limp and the man starts to carry her.

-

Slowly gaining consciousness, it takes her a full minute to register what was going on, and through the blinding headache, she thinks fast on her feet.

_Stay calm. Find out where you are, find a way to escape... Carry on._

She opens her eyes and finds the inside of a car roof, parked; She lifts her head slightly and upon discovering that she was alone she sits up. The car is foreign and in good shape, she sees three men, arguing outside to the left of the car and she's not restrained so she shuffles to the back door on the right and quietly opens it.

As she sneaks out, stealthily closing the door she catches on to the conversation.

"I don't know how we're gonna tell her Yoongi, we have to tell her about the demon, and what it wanted with her. On top of that, her mother's gone?" Says the smallest of the huddle, his hair was a dirtied sand blonde and he made a habit of feverishly running his hand down the middle.

"My mother's... what? _Demon?_ "

"Jimin-ah please, we should prioritize her safety before telling her anything, we need to get her to Namjoon, he can explain" a slightly taller one spoke, his hair was a darkened red colour, and his eyes seemed to squint with every sharpened word.

"Jim- Namj- These guys are fucking crazy."

"I'm with Yoongi, Namjoon should be the one to tell her, he's good with victims," the third finally adds, he was much taller, his eyes were quite wide and boyish but flooded with worry as they conspire Alexander's fate. The men turn back to the car but stop instantly, Alexander had stood up, and on the other side of the car with a gaping mouth, couldn't get a word out. Tears had already started to flood her face, Jimin is the first one to try and approach her but she makes a run for it, these men were crazy.

 _Mum_ _can't be gone, and demons? Bullshit. I need to get away from these nutcases._

Yoongi puts a hand on his hip, and the other pinches the bridge of his nose; Sighing and getting back in the car he thinks: if he'd come alone, this wouldn't have happened. Jimin bolts after Alexander, the third man close behind, and it despite her exceptional speed they caught up to her.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you psychopaths! Where's my Mother? TELL ME!" She began to demand, screeching and flailing her arms and legs as the unnamed man tried to hold her hands behind her.

Within a split second, Alexander had flipped- literally. She grabbed ahold of the wrist of the man behind her and twisted; With free arms she swung him low to the floor and placed herself behind him, swinging an arm around his neck and pulling tight into a chokehold.

Jimin caught up and put his hands out in surrender, his eyes were wide and full of shock- He knew how strong Hoseok was and it was strange to see him at the mercy of someone else.

"Please, please just calm down. Come with us, we'll take you somewhere safe and explain there, we can't risk being out in the open like this" he said slowly, Alexander searched and searched for the slightest hint that he was lying or that he was mental but nothing, nothing but sincerity.

She relaxed and the taller man slunk out of her hold, an eerie calm feeling washing over her, she was never one for composure but if it meant an explanation, she would go. She mustered a ginger nod and the three joined Yoongi in the car, unnamed up in front and Jimin behind Yoongi. Alexander herself sat flush against the inside of the car door.

The ride was dead silent for a while, Jimin constantly looked over at her with a warming smile that only made her more uneasy and Yoongi wouldn't stop glaring into her soul through the rearview mirror.

"I'm Hoseok" the now-named man chimed, a beaming smile on his face as he turned towards Alexander, she jumped slightly at his sudden enthusiasm and volume but tried to brush it off.

"Yoongi" muttered the driver, she could tell this man had major issues, or at least an astronomically sized tree up his perky little ass.

"I'm Jimin, but you can call me Jiminie if you'd like" the man beside her smiled, his eyes tucking away under that fringe. Despite her inner protest he seemed to pull her in, she couldn't find a shred of evidence that these men were lying or insane, even Mr. Salty, so what was all this fuss about demons? Was it a gang?

It suddenly clicked in her brain as they pulled up to a house, or more fittingly a warehouse with windows, they're in a gang! Alexander simply nodded, completely forgetting to introduce herself as she stepped out and was ushered in by Jimin, who had comfortingly taken her hand, to which she was far too caught up in her own mind to pull away.

They make their way inside for Alexander to find that the warehouse had four floors. She starts to give in to Jimin's friendly aura as she subconsciously walked with their shoulders pressed together. He was only a little shorter and realistically covered her right side but she felt like he was a 10-foot fence around her as they walked.

"The members should be gathered in the conference room" Hoseok informed Yoongi, who took a sharp right down a different hallway, and then into a room. The room was long and had only one window at the very back that looked out onto the vast, uncharacteristically green fields around them. In the middle of the room was a table with ten black chairs around it, and in four of the chairs sat even more men- even more bat-shit lunatics.

Yoongi and Hoseok seated themselves and Alexander made sure that Jimin sat down first so that she could sit next to him and no one else, but closest to the door. A man at the head of the table stood, he might as well have been a poster-boy for Korean beauty.

His hair was styled above his perfectly proportioned face, his cat-like eyes were at a constant half-lid with a seductive purr in his iris and not too far below sat a plump pair of lips that rested easily above his chin, smirking slightly, with two crater excuses for dimples stabbed into his cheeks. After the long day she had had, he was more than easy on the eyes.

Alexander is reminded of her mother when she looks at the similar welcoming smile that rested on his face; A pinch of grief stabbed at her chest, she wished with all of her might that her mother was still alive somehow, or that this was some crazy real dream- and wanted badly to keep that hope but until now she hadn't cried at all, nor had she processed what was happening.

 _Carry on_.

She kept a fake smile on her own lips as they introduced themselves.

Namjoon was the guy at the head of the table, he radiated respect but also scared the shit out of Alexander.  
Seokjin- who made sure she knew he was the oldest, gave off a more obviously flirty vibe, but his smile still held a lot of youth and even childishness.  
Taehyung had the biggest smile on his face when he practically sang his introduction- he even said _'let's be friends'._ To smile or to shiver?  
Jeongguk was dead silent, Jimin had to do the introduction for him. However, he was more of a nervous silent than an intimidating silent, and his round bunny cheeks didn't do much for his toddler aura.

...and of course, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jimin.

"Jiminie, how about you take our guest to a bathroom, she probably wants to wash up, we'll have Taehyung take her some clothes," Namjoon said, he was making his way on to the friendlier first impression list and even smiled at her as she stood up.

Jimin nodded and stood as well, walking side-by-side with Alexander to a bathroom and wordlessly bowing before walking away. Alexander bowed back and rushed to close and lock the door and quickly stripping her strange feeling pyjamas and jumping into the shower. The warm water felt like a blissful waterfall, far from civilization and the water pressure was a dream come true; It created a perfect bubble for her to think as she could only take advantage of the loud water against her body- to cry silently into the air as she washed.

The hope that she would see her mother ever again was dwindling, she saw her house, she saw the fire.

She saw that thing.

  



	3. Demons

Alexander steps out of the shower onto the cold, hard floor and looks towards the long mirror that's propped against the wall in the bathroom. She looked so similar, yet so different. Her body was still defined and muscled, she still had her birthmark that rested on her lower stomach.

She always used to pride herself in her looks, her shoulders were strong and her hips jutted out, she had a slim, lean figure and her skin was a lush caramel brown, her hands weren't small but were soft, her nails short for convenience, and her face was chiselled and brooding.

She had full lips, which were a few shades darker than her skin, her nose was straight and proportioned, she had big, brown eyes, which were so dark you could barely tell her iris' from her pupils. Her hair was wavy and reached her hips, she had never cut it, it was a maroon colour, but the ends seemed to fade to a lighter red in the sunlight. She used to truly think she was beautiful.

Now, she looked sad, her body looked starving and weak to her, her face, drooping and puffy from crying, her hair was tangled and wet, still heavy with water, her body was screaming grief. She didn't care for how she looked, not anymore, and she couldn't hold her own gaze with the mirror for more than six seconds.

A knock rattles the door and she gasps, flinching and whipping around to see the closed door.

"It's just Taehyung, a few clothes will be just outside for you, I hope they fit well enough." Alexander waits patiently until Taehyung's footsteps fade out and she opens the door very slightly. Reaching her hand through she grabs the clothes and quickly shuts the door, locking it again.

She throws the clothes onto the toilet seat, before getting a towel and drying down her body. She slips into the underwear- no bra, but that's fine for now, then puts on the leggings, they were too short for her legs but reached her waistline, she throws the tank top over her head- which did fit perfectly and then puts on the large jacket, which was denim but had a grey fabric hood; It was really big, clean but worn in and the only thing that didn't seem so new, she figured it used to- or still- belonged to one of the men occupying the house.

She runs the towel through her hair, squeezing and rubbing before giving up. She twisted and tied her hair up, knotting it since she didn't have a hair tie. She grabs her dirty clothes and unlocks the door. Stepping out, the steam-filled the landing, then disappeared, the warehouse was silent and cold, she goes downstairs to find most of them in their own worlds in a large living area.

She clears her throat and they all look up at her, she looks down, setting her pyjamas on an empty convenient chair to her right.

"The clothes fit alright, thank you Taehyung," she says, her voice was irritated and quiet, but you could still hear the soft, velvety texture it had.

"You're welcome," Taehyung says, with a small one-sided smile, they make eye contact and he smiles a little wider, he wanted her to be comfortable. She's then led to the conference room again, but an argument was raging inside and Taehyung was about to pull her back but Yoongi's booming voice distracted the two.

"I want her out of here! She's putting the rest of us in danger, the demon will be coming back and we've only pissed it off. If not to collect her, then to kill her, it will come back nonetheless."

"Shut it, Yoongi. Our job is to protect what is good. That girl is good."

Alexander's hardly reputable temper had risen within the few seconds of eavesdropping and she felt as if she deserved a say before Yoongi could retaliate, so she burst inside.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this? My mother is gone, my home is gone I have _fuck_ all to do and _nowhere_ to go, _this_ place is my best bet, I am fine with being dropped off somewhere to get out of your hair but don't you _dare_ think that you can speak to, or about me like that. My _name_ is Alexander, I'm a fucking human being so treat me like one." She yelled incredulously, Yoongi looking on with a shocked but hardly intimidating look.

She huffs out a 'dickhead' when he regains his speck of lost composure and shoves past her out of the room, but turns to see Taehyung gingerly stood like a deer in headlights and Namjoon leaning his weight into his hands that were sprawled on the desk in front with his head hung.

"I'm sorry about that, Yoongi's just worried about the rest of us, we... I know you don't understand the demon situation but please, understand that we're a family."

"No- no, I think I do now... I'd be the same, thank you for helping me but I think it'd be best that I just leave now" she mumbles in response, her head had begun to hurt after her outburst and she desperately needed to sleep.

"No, Alexander you need to stay here. Just please, please trust us. I'll take you to a room" Taehyung insists, and although Alexander wanted to leave and walk without a destination. She was _so_ tired.

"One night?"

"Yes. One night" Taehyung agreed as he ushered her outside, leaving Namjoon to ponder in that complex brain of his, however, she could sense Taehyung was lying then, he wanted her to stay. They wander through the blank halls and finally arrive at the very top floor of the warehouse, it was one long hallway with 8 doors.

As they walked down, she noticed that each door was labelled;

'K.SJ'

'M.YG'

'J.HS'

'P.JM'

'K.TH'

'J.JK'

'K.NJ'

The member's names, the room opposite Namjoon's at the very end was an empty room. Taehyung leads her inside the room; It's a comfortable size, with a double bed pushed against the corner, it's frame meeting the windowsill of the large window that overlooked the fields. It smelled a little bit like gloss paint but the scent was fading, and the sharp white furniture didn't help the solitary confinement feel it was giving off, but she was grateful.

"I'm really sorry about Yoongi, and just this, in general..." Taehyung begins, but he's interrupted by Alexander burrowing her face into the middle of his chest. It was surprising, to say the least, but Taehyung swings his arms around her and strokes her hair as she lets out a few tears.

"Shh, you're safe here" he comforts as he leads her to sit on the edge of the bed. She clutched to his side and leans into him as he now rubbed circles into her back, he could understand why she was getting hysterical. Taehyung himself lost his parents to a demon, Azazel its name was, but that's another story.

Once she calmed down and got over the fact she'd just cried into someone she still assumed to be a complete whack job deep down, Taehyung began mindlessly mumbling about the members- and she listened. She appreciated the numb stimulation of his voice whilst she felt no need to contribute.

"Seokjin-Hyung is a really good cook, so is Yoongi-Hyung. Seokjin doesn't go out on Hunts that regularly, he hunts-"

"Hunts?"

"It's what we call- missions, I guess. We hunt supernatural creatures, like the demon that... well, you know." All Alexander could muster was a small 'oh' as she withdrew from Taehyungs chest and glanced at him briefly before staring at the floor. Did she believe in the demon nonsense? She saw it. She saw that thing, it had her mother.

Everyone here talks about it like some sort of fact... so was it?


	4. Resilience

Alexander went from not being able to close her eyes properly to coffin dweller surprisingly quickly, her body desperately needed rest despite the mortified state she was in, so silent she lay. Namjoon, the hunters' leader, found himself watching her, he sat in the plain white chair, leaning forward on his elbows as his eyes bore into the lids of hers.

She looked peaceful, quiet as if the last day or so hadn't happened at all. His entire life, he's been a protector of humankind, a knight, a soldier... and he's always had an overwhelming urge to defend good, righteous beings until his last breath. He had no idea why he was feeling so strongly about Alexander, maybe it was her misfortune, maybe not.

After hours of silence only broken by the soft breathing of the two occupants of the room, Alexander slowly woke up. She called out for her mother, and Namjoon's heart broke, she didn't remember, he didn't want to see it come back to her but he wasn't fast enough to leave the room.

"Mum?" She questioned, sitting up and finally opening her eyes. As she observed the room, her inquisitive look dropped, low, her entire body melted into itself and the look of grief and exhaustion floated over her again.

"Alexander," Namjoon said, not sure of what to say or do, she looked up to him with a sad smile, she needed to recover, and she was taking it slowly.

"Good morning Namjoon," she said slowly, her voice cracking and rasped from sleep, the atmosphere was thick and neither knew what to do.

"I'll have Seokjin-Hyung bring you breakfast, okay? There should be some clothes in the drawers, we'll buy you ones that fit soon" he said gesturing to the chest of drawers to the right of the bed. She nodded slowly, her head still comprehending, she had cried already, she had come to her own terms already but she was still getting used to everything.

"Thank you, Namjoon" she whispers, maybe for the breakfast or the clothes, maybe for saving her life, but it seemed to fit.

"It's okay... c'mere" after a second he sat at the edge of the bed, she scooted over and leaned into his welcoming arms. He was warm and smelled like a mixture of aftershave and whiskey, a lot like Taehyung, but different. He rubbed her back briefly before letting go and giving a friendly nod, then leaving.

The room was eerily quiet after he left, she somewhat didn't want to be alone, but she persevered and stood, rummaging through the drawers. In it were a few obviously new shirts that they must have gotten whilst she was asleep.

She pulled on a pair of underwear- still no bras. She wore another pair of leggings that fit her well this time, another tank top, and an overshirt that was a muted blue colour. There were no shoes so she just added the jacket from yesterday. A knock sounded on the door after a few minutes of mindlessly sorting the clothes and Seokjin entered with a little tray with toast, pancakes, coffee and orange juice.

"Hey Alex, I didn't know what you liked so I just got these," he said politely. _Alex_ , it was weird not being called Lexie, by her mother as she handed her her morning coffee and waffles. It was weird having someone who wasn't her mother call her anything but Alexander, but it was a nice weird.

She smiled and pattered forward, taking a seat next to Seokjin on the bed as he handed her the food. It smelled nice, like winter mornings or mothers day, she wanted to enjoy the sharp toasty musk or the melted scent of the butter on the pancakes but she couldn't, not quite yet.

_Carry on..._

She took a bite as Seokjin got comfortable, "I really hope you're feeling better" he stated, "I know the others may become a little overbearing, we haven't added someone to our ranks in a while, let alone a female"

"Added someone?"

"Oh, my apologies, I was under the impression you were staying, aren't you?"

"I'd like to, but Yoongi..."

"Please don't mind him, if anything you can help us catch and kill Orobias. He just takes the longest to warm up to new people"

"Okay, can I ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead, Alex"

"So you're hunters, you hunt demons and protect people?"

"Yes"

"And this is what, some sort of family business?"

"Ah, no, none of us are related, but family doesn't end in blood, and it sure as hell doesn't start there, so we may as well be brothers"

"How many of there are you?"

"There are seven of us, but hunters are all over the world"

"And how many demons are there?"

"Millions, but don't worry most of them are in hell"

"H-hell?"

"Ah, there's a lot to take in isn't there?"

She let her gaze fall to the half-eaten food, suddenly having lost her appetite she hands it back to Seokjin and thanks him. He understands and leaves with her dishes. At this point, she just needed time.

"Carry on, Lexie, carry on" she reassured herself as she straightened the jacket on her shoulders and stood in defiance.

_What has happened, has happened, there's nothing you can do about it,_ _Lexie_ _. You can do this_.

She took a deep breath and walked forward into the hallway, confidently striding towards the conference room. She mentally noted the labels on the doors as she went passed, 'data', 'weaponry' etc. If these guys were serious, the real deal, then so was she.

She strode into the conference room, stealing the attention of the seven men who appeared to be having some sort of argument, but she didn't mind.

"Alright" she greeted, ignoring the confused looks she was getting, "what do I have to do?" She asked, placing her hands out on the table and leaning into them with a determined look, mimicking Namjoon's pose from across the table.

"Let's kill this son of a bitch"


	5. Knives

Over the next week, Namjoon worked fast, whether her outburst of confidence and energy was really a recovery or just repression, he could use it for now.

"And that's when Yoongi can exorcise Orobias"

"What's an ...exorc- yeah what you just said?"

Namjoon was briefing Alexander on every aspect of their plan to catch Orobias, down to how they tracked it, and who it's next victim was. Yoongi had spent weeks tracking Orobias' patterns, Alexander was the first solid lead they got and she was a confirmation that Yoongi's time hadn't gone to waste.

They were expecting to kill Orobias that night, but Alexander woke up and they had to save her. They were going to head to the suspected next victim's house, observe until Orobias shows its face, they would clear the house of humans and exorcise Orobias there and then, or- if one of them could get close enough, kill it permanently.

Namjoon explained how hard it was to get victims through the experience and trauma, and how thankful he was that Alexander was cooperating at all. She only took this as a reason to keep going, ever since accepting the supernatural the vicious hatred that deepened in her stomach had been growing higher, and it was in her throat.

This entitled fuck had the audacity to just kill and take as it pleased, and expected no consequence? Well, it had another thing coming.

"The next kidnapping is in a few months from today, I have news of a Wendigo in the Rinnah forest, we should check it out-" Yoongi began.

"Woah, wait, Wendigo? I thought we were hunting Orobias"

"Of course we are, but that's not all we do- it's just all I do. This Wendigo is harvesting now and we have a month, Wendigoes are a one night job, it'll be good practice," Yoongi sneered, attempting to piss her off with his nonchalance, but she only contemplated for a second.

"You're right, I need the practice" Alexander agreed, Namjoon sniggered, he knew Yoongi wanted to get on her nerves but her defiance and attitude weren't having it. It would be fun to have parallel lines in the family, could work for them.

"So what's a Wendigo?" Alexander asked, oblivious of Yoongi's intention, Yoongi sighed, rolled his eyes and dramatically waved his arms before storming out like a toddler having a tantrum.

"What, what did I do?" Alexander asked with a pout, turning to Namjoon who had begun to giggle.

"No- it's- just- Yoon-" Namjoon couldn't get much out as he giggled into his arms, Alexander herself was stifling laughter, not because she understood, but because of how strange the man's laugh was. He was doubling over into himself, letting out choked chuckles as he tried to regain his posture.

"I'm just gonna leave you to it- yeah?" Alexander cautiously backed away from the ravenous hyena and made her way to the weaponry.

"Oh Noona, you're early, I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour," Jimin greeted as she walked into the large room. This was one of the rooms that opened out into the large warehouse that hadn't had levels built-in, in the distance were multiple targets and lining the walls were holsters containing knives, guns and arrows alike.

Jimin handled anything weapon-related, Alexander learned that each member had a specialty in this apparently vast profession.

"Namjoon's having a laughing fit so I thought I'd start early," she said, wandering over to some handgun and picking it up. She didn't know much about special names or classes, but she knew how to aim and shoot.

Jiheon's father was a hunter, not a supernatural one, but a deer, elk kind of hunter, he taught Alexander how to shoot and handle prey, when Jiheon found out she went mental but warmed up when she saw how much Alexander enjoyed it.

She loved the adrenaline, the concentration, the challenge, and having a real gun in her hands again was... liberating. Until Jimin yanked it back.

"Yah! Be careful!" He scolded, placing the gun back, he himself had no idea that Alexander was experienced.

"I was, the safety's on," she remarked, taking the gun back and strolling towards the duct-taped line on the floor. Jimin couldn't get a single instruction out before Alexander chose a position, flicked the safety off, cocked the gun and shot at the target, not getting a bulls-eye but getting close enough.

Jimin was speechless, this girl was holding more than he expected, he knew she was fit and able, otherwise, why would Orobias go after her? But a shot on the first try?

"How did you do that?" Jimin mumbled, his sloped puppy eyes widened and impressed.

"My Grandad was a hunter- not your kind, the deer and elk kind. He loved guns, so did I," she said, cooly spinning the gun and handing it back to Jimin.

"What about knives?" He questioned, curious as to how far her ability went,

"Close range mostly, I'm not as good with throwing them, can't do darts for shit either," she joked, he smiled and huffed before handing her what seemed like a normal hunting dagger.

She took it, made her way to the next targets, which were sandbags on tree stumps, and started throwing.

She never got the perfect middle and missed once or twice but she made a few really good hits, and Jimin's excitement had begun to swell. He handed her various knives as she swung, she noticed herself that her aim had begun to hone again. Jimin handed her one knife and she threw it with perfect precision, the knife spun and deadbolted through the middle of a bag and out the other side.

She rejoiced internally and smoothly got another knife, but before she could even aim-

"Impressive" mutters someone, making Alexander and Jimin spin, it was Yoongi.

"Hey Hyung, just seeing what she can do," Jimin said, out of breath for some odd reason.

"Destroying our targets, losing our knives"

"Shut your mouth, Yoongi- before I shove my foot in it," Alexander snapped, Jimin looked to see that Alexander's gaze had lowered and she was suddenly defensive and... angry.

"Oh come on Jimin you can't actually like this bitch?"

"Hyung, I-"

"I said pipe it. Yoongi" Alexander warned, if anything had drastically increased in the past few days it was her temper, she tightened her grip on the knife in her hand and a red filter covered her eyesight.

"Oh, I'm sorry princess, did I hit a nerve?" He insulted, Alexander subtly flashed the knife to him but it didn't seem to stop his attempts at patronizing her, as if he didn't believe she would do it.

"Come on, Lexi-" before Yoongi could finish she snapped, lobbing the knife at him, it skimmed his ear, leaving a deep gash through the upper half and it splintered into the door.

"I. Said. Pipe it" Alexander warned again, shoving past a now bleeding Yoongi and storming away, a barely noticeable glaze to her eyes. He wanted to piss her off but didn't think she'd go that far, maybe she would punch him, give him a good old strangle but that? There's no way Seokjin could patch up the split that now drove directly through the middle of Yoongi's ear.

"Hyung..." Jimin tested, taking a step forward, Yoongi would have rejected Jimin but he had no idea what to do, how to move, how to breathe?

"All I did was call her Lexie" he mumbled, Jimin now rushing to cover the gash in his ear with a towel as Yoongi pondered away to himself.


	6. Bandana

Alexander stormed off to her room, which now had clothes that fit her, but she hung on to the jacket that she had worn on her first day here, who she discovered was Taehyung's. She forced breaths in and out of her in a steady rhythm, calming herself down.

_What's his_ _fucking_ _problem? Have we not already established that my being here is more of an advantage than a disadvantage? How_ _fucking_ _dare he think that I'm just some temporary bait? Why does he hate me so much?_

_I_ _shouldn_ _'t have thrown that knife at him, they'_ _ll_ _take it the wrong way. I_ _didn_ _'t mean for it to hit him at all, just scare him._

_He was crossing a line._

_Carry on,_ _Lexie_ _._

She sighed, finally in control of her shaking nerves, the door clicks open and shut, signalling someone was inside.

"Noona..." Taehyung starts,

The guilt from cutting Yoongi hits at her and she pouts to hold back the tears, turning away from Taehyung as he sits at the edge of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it" she snaps.

"You don't have to," he says, his weight shifts and he lies beside her.

"I don't wanna hear your bullshit"

"You don't have to" he repeats, a soft hand tugs her shoulder and she's flipped, her face pressing into a familiar chest.

"I... I...-"

"Shh, just calm down, let it out. I know what happened" he comforts, she shrinks in her defensive size and lets herself be cradled. She didn't get to see much of Taehyung, he's been out on a hunt, but somehow he just felt nicest to be next to. It's like his presence is enough to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry about Yoongi, I really am."

"It's okay, I do understand, it's just... he called me Lexie..." she excuses, her lightened voice muffled by Taehyungs cotton shirt.

"That's what made you cut him?" He questions, tentatively rubbing circles into her back.

"I didn't cut him!" She defended, "it was an accident, I only wanted to scare him but he moved... I just"

"Can I ask... about that name, why..." Taehyung sighed, thinking of the most careful way to ask,

"Lexie was Jiheon's name for me..." she answers anyway, her faint sobs abruptly stopping as she nuzzled just a little closer to the boy. She fell asleep shortly after that, today had been long and Taehyung left to check on Yoongi, who was sulking in the infirmary.

"Hey Taehyungie, is she alright?" The boy asked from his dismal spot on the make-shift bed.

"She's okay now, she just feels guilty"

"For what?" He asks again, genuinely confused and under the impression, he was the only one doing wrong,

"Oh, I don't know, cutting your ear in half?"

"Oh... I deserved it" he mumbled, clearly the name Lexie was some uncrossable line, but why?

"That name was the nickname her mother used" Taehyung answers Yoongi's thoughts before leaving. Guilt floods Yoongi as the realization hits him.

"Fuck..."

"Ah, no swearing young man" Seokjin scolds as he re-enters with a plaster-like fabric, he begins dressing Yoongi's ear in silence.

"Should I apologize?" Yoongi asks the elder, what if she didn't want to speak to him? All of his hatred for her had flown out of the window but he was scared that this tipping point, was it.

"I think in this situation, both of you need to apologize..." Seokjin states, "...you struck a nerve, and so did she, but her's was more, physical." He ponders for a second.

"I'll apologize tomorrow, I think she just needs rest right now" Yoongi thanks Seokjin and wanders away to his own room, hesitating by the door just to make sure hers was shut.

-

Everyone was already awake by the time Yoongi opened his eyes, he must have slept in. Groaning from the pain of leaning on his ear, he sits up, rubbing his eyes. He never was good at waking up or getting out of bed, for that matter, but he drags himself out, nonetheless, seeing as he was in desperate need of a shower.

He couldn't get Alexander out of his head, he felt horrible, for being mean to her and for the nickname. He felt like a child again, too prideful to say sorry but entitled enough to want an apology back, he cursed at his confused brain, why couldn't his life just be easy, once?

He dressed and wandered out of his bathroom, confused to see a tray on his bed. He didn't hear the door open, or close, maybe the shower was too loud. He walked over to the tray and read the note.

_'Take these, it will help with the pain - A x'_

He read the note again. A, Alexander. He removed the note to find a little pill and a cookie, he smiled, the tiny gesture meaning so much. He took the pill and made his way downstairs to the infirmary where he was told to go, Seokjin wanted to do a checkup every day because of how, tricky, the wound was.

Everyone was bustling about, talking about this Wendigo, and surprisingly as he passed the conference room, he saw Namjoon talking with Alexander and Jimin, both playing with knives. She was lounging but listening intently, it was strange how fast she seemed to click as a hunter.

The large plaid shirt that hung around her shoulders made her feel like one of them.

He entered the room to see Seokjin treating a small gash on Jeongguk's face, not a strange sight but this early? When did he go on a hunt?

"What's up with you?" Yoongi asked casually, sitting next to him as the maknae turned to face him fully after Seokjin moved on to the stitches.

"You're not the only one who's got a gift from Noona" he joked,

"Alexander did that?" Yoongi asked, leaning to get a better look at the bruise on Jeongguks cheek.

"Uh-huh, took her outside for combat, I didn't see it coming man" Jeongguk remarks with a little shame.

"Turns out our Alexander is fully equipped when it comes to combat" Seokjin adds, cleaning up the dried blood.

"Yeah, well why else would Orobias go for her?" Yoongi added, undressing his ear himself after Jeongguk leaves.

"Sure but the other victims are only physically fit, a few of them know martial arts, we're lucky we decided to bring Alexander back" Seokjin only needs to clean the lesion, then bandages it up again. It was then Alexander walks in, holding a black, patterned square of fabric, a bandana maybe? Alexander had never been good at apologies, so until she plucked up the courage, she'd be as kind to Yoongi as she could, so she bought him a bandana to keep his bandages in place.

She was wordless as she walked directly up to Yoongi, folding the bandana and pushing his hair up to tie it properly. She didn't give Yoongi much room to speak either, so he stayed silent as she made sure it was secure over the injured ear and left. Seokjin observed quietly as the door closed behind the strange girl, she had a weird way of showing her affection.

"I think you're on good terms at least" Seokjin comments, watching Yoongi fix his hair over the bandana.

"Maybe" was all he said before leaving to catch up on some plan or another, he entered the conference room to see everyone gathered, Seokjin joined.

Apparently, Yoongi, Jimin, and Alexander were gonna go out, get captured and kill the bugger from inside, Taehyung and Jeongguk were to locate the nest beforehand and stay outside, if they hear a codeword being screamed, they signal the jeeps.

"Why the codeword?" Alexander asked as Jimin fitted her bicep with a discreet blade holder, Namjoon was casually flipping through the notes.

"Wendigoes can mimic human screams and voices to the T, if Tae and Jeongguk were to act on any scream they could be moving into a trap,"

"Okay, why are they waiting outside again?"

"Just in case the Wendigo decides to eat you then and there"

"How, encouraging" she mumbled as Jimin pulled her sleeve over the holster, taking a step back and observing it.

"The Wendigo has probably encountered a hunter or two, so it may look for weapons, we need to make sure you have enough to get out if all else fails"

"I thought Wendigos were immune to bullets and knives?" Alexander questioned.

"They are, but if we can't flame the fucker you'll need something to stall, now we won't have a map of the nest or anything, running blindly is our only hope if you do fuck up."

"Really calming my nerves here Namjoon"

"Aish sorry, I'm used to being so blunt with the boys"

"No, don't not tell me something, let's just stop acting like we'll fail"


	7. Wendigo (Light Gore)

Within a few days, they were heading out in large, off-road jeeps towards the forest that people went missing from. There were three trucks, Taehyung and Jeongguk had already found the nest and were setting up the explosives.

_Oh yeah, explosives._

Alexander and Jimin were up in front in the second jeep, Yoongi, silent in the back. They were instructed to hike about the area, it was just starting to darken, and the Wendigo was due for harvesting.

From there, they would lead the Wendigo to an entrance, or a large room, which meant they were close to the surface, then make a noise to attract the Wendigo, then as soon as you see dynamite, run for it. Unstable plan, sure, but there was a backup plan.

If the Wendigo was hungry immediately, scream 'Bolt'

If you hear the code word, ready the vans to 'bolt', blowing up the Wendigo would become last priority. Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok tailed, with extra weapons and medical supplies, just in case. Usually, this was a two-man job but they wanted everyone there for Alexander's first hunt.

So, they set up, and the three started hiking west, in the direction of the Wendigo.

Jimin was taken first, Alexander got a feel of just how fast this thing was, she blinked and he was gone. Yoongi and her faked a panic and went towards what sounded like Jimin screaming as instructed, it wasn't long before Alexander's world went black and they were soon being dragged away to the nest.

Smooth plan, perfect execution, Alexander's confidence was skyrocketing and she just felt so ready. A boiling despise for anything supernatural had sprouted and she was finally going to let some of it out.

Yoongi was the first to wake up, his hands were painfully tied up above his head, but he ignored the sting of the chafing and observed the room. It was a cave, or more like a tunnel, dirt walls, floor, and ceiling, the room was big enough and grassroots stuck out in the higher places, they were near the forest floor. He looked around to see Alexander waking as well, Jimin next to her, they were also tied to what seemed to be a tree root.

"Jiminie" she snapped, kicking his shin, he woke too and shot her a look, she was smiling.

She was enjoying this. She pulled her legs all the way up to her hands and somehow secured a knife, effectively cutting her ties and dropping down, also untying Jimin. She gave him the knife to release Yoongi and he did so as she observed the room.

They all slowly got on the same page, call the Wendigo here, shout, and bolt left, which was the tunnel that looked the most lit. Alexander did a once-over of Yoongi and Jimin, assuring herself that they were okay, she was doing better than expected and the boys felt nothing but proud. Alexander walks out into the middle of the tunnel, and brings two fingers close to her lips,

"Cover your ears" she orders, they comply with a weird look as she connects her fingers to her lips. She lets out a pitched whistle, it rang off the dirt wall, ringing throughout the tunnel, and lasting longer as it echoed. Soon the ground shook slightly, Jimin counted from three and they shouted the second the Wendigo reared its head.

It was a long, deformed human-like creature, it had no muscle and barely any hair, its skin was torn and bloodied. It looked like a rotting mutant corpse, and Alexander almost got carried away staring at it before Yoongi pulled her back. A small lit dynamite stick flew through a small opening in the ceiling, and a chilling thump shook their bones, throwing them forward.

Alexander looked back along with the boys, that thing let out a familiar scream, Jimin's, then died.

"That was... easy," Alexander remarked, the adrenaline fading as she recomposed herself.

"Some hunts are just that easy"

"Are they always that fun?" Alexander asked, a smile on her face. It was strange how much she enjoyed this, but something they could use.

"Let's find a way out" Jimin commanded.

"How about we go back?" Alexander suggested, earning a weird look from the two,

"We can check to see if it's breathing and just get out through the hole that the dynamite made" she reiterated, earning a nod, as they switched direction. They made it to the caved-in ceiling, Taehyung and Jeongguk were peering over the edge.

"Good job everyone" Yoongi complimented, it seemed fitting that he did, being the oldest there.

"Come on, I'll help you up," Jeongguk said as he grabbed Jimin's attention, Taehyung and Jeongguk leaned over the large hole and held out their hands, Jimin taking Jeongguk and Alexander taking Taehyungs.

It all happened too fast.

Yoongi gave the arm of the beast a kick, they were sure it had died, positive even, but it still reached out and grabbed his leg. He yelled in response, and out of pure instinct, Alexander grabbed Yoongi's collar, kicking off the beast's grip and using Taehyung to sling Yoongi upwards into Jimin and Jeongguk's grip.

But she herself was too slow to realize that the Wendigo had clung to her in the absence of Yoongi, and it was pulling her down. She screamed at the top of her lungs when it's piercing claws dug into her leg, and it's head poked out from under the collapsed ground. She fainted, from pain? Maybe.

Taehyung and Yoongi jumped down, and Taehyung quickly sliced the things arm off completely, releasing the sleeping girl. Yoongi didn't really know what to do, they weren't going to throw more explosives, the Wendigo would free itself before they could, so he located it's head and smashed his foot down as hard as he could.

Its skull caved as if he were stepping on clay but he kept going, and going, and going.

Taehyung, who had passed Alexanders unconscious form to the men above, wrapped his arms around Yoongi, who was now hysterical and fought with him to bring him to the surface. By the time they reached the edge of the woods, Yoongi, Taehyung, and Alexander were covered in blood, and Jeongguk and Jimin looked more than tired enough.

Seokjin rushed to help Alexander, her leg was mauled, two flesh wounds running down her leg, he himself almost gagged at the sight, he was just glad she was unconscious. Namjoon drove Seokjin and Alexander back, leaving the others to search the area for survivors, weapons, anything really.

They came up with nothing and made their way home.

For a first hunt, Alexander had been dished the worst.


	8. Protect Good

It was pitch black by the time that the boys got home, they didn't hesitate to shower before they even spoke to each other, and Taehyung wandered around in search of Yoongi. He found his elder, sulking in thought in the conference room.

"Hyung...?" Taehyung uttered as he entered, Yoongi seemed unphased, and Taehyung almost thought he hadn't heard until his familiar deep voice called out,

"Hey Taehyungie, how are you feeling?" He asked,

"I should be asking you that, Yoongz, you almost got hurt"

"Yeah but Alexander did get hurt, Tae, how many times is she gonna get hurt?" He quarrelled, standing to face the younger,

"I thought you wanted her gone" Taehyung retaliated, Yoongi could only avert his gaze to the floor, because so did he. He thought he wanted Alexander gone, he thought she was only going to be an inconvenience but, the way she didn't even hesitate to save him...

Yoongi felt a certain vine of guilt and shame coil around his heart and tighten, like a viper of negativity that had been boiling in his stomach. So he did as he needed, he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Taehyung.

Yoongi had never been one for affection, or anything of the sort so this took Taehyung by whiplash worthy surprise at first, but he slowly gained foot and responded, wrapping his own arms around Yoongi's shoulders.

They stood for a brief minute, consoling in their own thick atmosphere until Yoongi pulled away, giving Taehyung a grateful smile.

"Noona should be awake now, go see her," Taehyung said before he turned and left the emotionally confused elder to stand.

'Noona' he thought, backing up his mind to when he used Lexie to piss her off, granting him a painful scar. He needed to apologize, so he plucked up the courage and set out to the infirmary. He stepped inside to see Alexander spread on a surgical table, her leg heavily bandaged as Seokjin was taping the bandage down.

Alexander was clearly in a lot of pain.

"Did you give her pain meds?" Yoongi asked Seokjin, who greeted him and nodded his head,

"They'll take a minute to kick in," he said, stepping out of the room, sensing that Yoongi wanted to speak to Alexander himself. The girl in question had her eyes locked on the ceiling, her hands were clung to the bedsheets and she was clearly trying not to think about her mutilated limb.

"Alexander..." Yoongi started, catching her attention"

"Yoongi, I wanted to speak to you..."

"About what?"

"I wanted to apologize" she started, taking Yoongi by surprise, "for the gash in your ear, and for making you uncomfortable, I understand why you-"

"Alexander stop, what are you on about I am the one who needs to apologize"

"what"

"Are you kidding? I've acted like a complete dickhead, made your first two weeks here hell, and I called you L- that..." he began to ramble but stopped himself before he could make the same mistake.

"No. Say it." She said Yoongi raised his eyes to read her expression seeing as her tone gave off nothing but her eyes were closed,

"You can call me that... It sounds nice" she reasons, sighing, She had realized that if she were part of this life, of this family, she couldn't have such weaknesses.

"Lexie..." Yoongi mumbles, maybe to obey her request, maybe to get her attention, maybe simply to address her, She visibly relaxes, a small smile tugging at the edge of her lips as a small tear pushed its way out of her closed eyelids.

"I..." Yoongi starts, but he didn't know where he was going to finish,

"I think we're good now Oppa" she finishes for him. His ears prick at the name, he understood how nice it was to be called that, and what it meant, but never thought he valued it as much as the others did. He hadn't heard her say it at all until now and had a feeling that it was meant to exchange a personal connection between the two.

She had opened her eyes by now and smiled at his reaction, his mouth had formed a little 'o' and his eyebrows were raised, flaunting those beautiful eyes of his. She had never called anyone Oppa in her life, but it seemed to fit him.

So, he smiled back finally, looking into her eyes and returning the relationship they had now formed. Somehow, she now felt the strongest connection with Yoongi, despite him being the bane of her existence for the past week or two, she liked him.

"Thanks, Lexie," he says, unsure as to why,

"For saving your ass?" She remarks with a mocking tone, he scoffs and rolls his eyes but they soon find comfortable laughter.

"How does it look?" Yoongi asks, pointing at her heavily bandaged appendage.

"I can't look," she says frankly, "I'll just see it when the bandages are off for good"

"I'm sorry," he says again,

"Let's just make a pact that it is understood that we're both sorry, okay?"

"Sure, but, I really am"

"Please don't be, I still want to hunt, I'll just work on other things until my legs better, I can't let this get me down, I need to carry on"

Yoongi observed the girl before her, she was speaking as if she was making a motto of sorts, her eyes were low and half-lidded, she was being careful, almost as if reassuring herself. That was good, expected. After losing so much it's normal to find reassurance and stability in yourself and in this world, this life, it's necessary.

It's how Yoongi functioned for years until he found his boys, he was one hell of a hunter when working alone and still is but these boys, this family, gave what he did worth. At the start, he just hated the supernatural for killing his mother, but he started losing hope, why him? Didn't he deserve to live normally?

When Namjoon introduced him to Hoseok, they taught him that some entities are good, mostly Vampires and Werewolves, beings that started off human.

That's when they created 'protect good'

It's a notion that evil dies, good lives, supernatural or human.

That's what they live by.


	9. Riceball

Alexander was recovering slowly, her wound was healing correctly but it was taking its time.

"Oh piss off!" Alexander shouted at the boys gathered around her bed, she had been ordered to stay put until Seokjin deemed it was safe to walk on her leg, the muscles had healed by now and all that was left were the openings in her skin.

Yoongi, Taehyung, and Jimin always kept her company, which unfortunately meant a lot of teasing and tickling. Jimin had rummaged through her dresser and was prancing around in a dress that Hoseok had bought her. She hadn't spoken to Hoseok a lot or Jeongguk but they were out on hunts the most.

Hoseok specialized in Vampires, which meant that he was out practically all of the time, in the short time that they had spoken she learned that he was the happiest ball of sunshine and rainbows ever. He even promised to take her on a hunt when she recovered, but something about his eccentricity told her that she didn't want to see him angry.

Jeongguk however, dealt with skinwalkers, they were beasts that disguised themselves as men, then tortured and devoured their wives, meaning that when the news got out the man they impersonated would be thrown in jail.

She remembers giving Jeongguk a nasty bruise when she was showing Namjoon her martial arts abilities. Other than that, they hadn't spoken, because according to Yoongi, he was scared of her.

"Well I'm surprised someone as manly and masculine as you can fit in that" she insulted as he twirled, he immediately stopped, glaring at her. Yoongi and Taehyung barrelled over in laughter as they caught on. Jimin was the shortest of the bunch, even Alexander trumped him by an inch or two, meaning the dress fit him, even over his clothes, perfectly.

"Yah! I'm tall enough!" He yells back, tugging the dress over his head and throwing it at her.

She lobs it back, hitting him in the face as the dress lamely hung over his face, he yanked it off with a pout. Alexander couldn't help but 'aw' through her laughter at the sight.

Jimin could be scary when he wanted to be, he was the weapons handler after all and anyone looks badass with a gun, but to Alexander, nothing was cuter than his puffy little cheeks and puppy dog eyes as he pouted those plump lips of his.

He was nothing short of adorable, and Alexander made an effort to make sure he knew it. He acted as if he hated it, but he didn't really, he loved being babied by the slightly older girl. His chin quivered as he faked sadness, dropping his shoulders and leaving his head hang. Alexander tutted and awed as she leaned over, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and pulling him onto the bed.

This is what he was looking for. He gladly slipped his arm around the small of her back and wrapped his other around her waist as she stroked his hair, shushing him like a mother comforting her baby.

"Yah! I want in!" Taehyung complained, earning himself a spot on the other side of her.

"Does Yoongi-poo want a cuddle?" Alexander gestured to the elder who was smiling fondly at his friends.

"Oh no, I-" he goes to deny but Taehyungs defiant grip slings him over the three, and a hearty bear-group-hug ensues.

"Alright alright get off my patient!" Seokjin scolds as he enters the room, the three boys climb off of her and sit on the right side of the bed, whilst Seokjin sits on the left and undresses her leg. She looks away, she hasn't looked at it once, not since she watched the Wendigo tear through her flesh before passing out.

She looks directly at Yoongi, who was closest to her. The three boys, however, lean closer to get a glimpse of the healing process so she resorts to staring at her right shoulder. Seokjin observes the wound as he cleans off the blood that still leaks out, it looked really good, not by a smooth leg standard but by a post-mutilation standard.

The skin around it was pink and raw, but slowly blending with her natural skin tone, and the wounds themselves were less two claw marks and more a few holes. Seokjin did his best when stitching the wound together, but with the amount of healthy skin showing, they could see the scar that had formed.

"It looks really good Alex," Seokjin says, Alexander lifts her gaze to see Yoongi and Taehyung honestly nod, Jimin was still observing her leg, with an encouraging smile from Yoongi, she turns her head and stares. She observes the way they're positioned, two perfectly parallel lines running alongside each other up the left side, reaching perfectly from her ankle to just below her knee.

"Maybe if I get another one I can have sponsorship from Adidas" she jokes, earning a relieved laugh from the men, who had been awaiting her reaction.

"Well I just got a new knife, I can chip in" Jimin adds,

"Aish you'd be better off as a model for women's dresses!" Taehyung says, causing Alexander and Yoongi to double over in their places. It baffled Alexander, she lost Jiheon, she lost her home, she was thrown into the lifestyle, she already had two huge scars but she felt happy.

She missed her old life, of course, her cat, even her job, Riceball.

_Wait._

_Riceball!_

"Seokjin can I walk yet?" She asks eagerly, Gadget was inside but Riceball slept outside in a kennel.

Confused by her mood swing, he sighs and nods, "I guess, just let me re-dress it" he says, she shakes with excitement,

"Yoongi can you go get one of the cars running?"

"Wh-"

"Please?" She begs, so he complies and leaves the room.

"Tae can you hand me you- my jacket?" She asks and he complies. Jimin helps pull it down as Seokjin finishes off the sleeve on her leg and stands, instantly she's on her feet, Taehyung offers to have her lean on him but she denies.

All she had to do was wiggle her foot, and the energy and adrenaline were back, she'd had enough rest. She sprints downstairs, baffling the members that were home and outside, a white Volvo pulling up.

"Thanks, Oppa," she says as she jumps in, Yoongi quickly gets into the passenger seat, he didn't know where she was going but he wanted to join.


	10. Andy

She sped down the country roads, it was safe to go above the speed limit because no one was about, it was them and one, long, straight road. Although oblivious at first, it didn't take long for Yoongi to catch on to which town they were heading towards.

"Lexie we shouldn't go back to your old ho-"

"Shh"

So he shut up.

They reached the outskirts of the town, slowing down to the speed limit and observing the varying houses of the people. They finally make it to Alexanders house, or what's left of it. She didn't seem too bothered though, as she simply scoured the area with her eyes from her seat and started driving again.

Yoongi was nothing but confused but still stayed compliantly silent as they made their way into the more densely populated part of town. She flipped her hood up as they passed a large college, swarming with kids around Alexander's age, begging to go home. She noticed that near the entrance was a huge memorial, her photos were hung on banners and mountains of letters, plush toys and flowers were piled beneath.

She smiled, although she knew that most of those came from people who probably didn't know her until the news of the fire got out, the gesture still warmed her slightly. She keeps moving, nonetheless, and finally pulls up alongside a small building labelled 'The Dog Pound'.

She walks inside, a still confused Yoongi at her tail and is greeted by a gruff looking man, who crossed his arms as they entered.

"Hello, sir" she greeted politely to ease his obvious disregard to speak to any human at all.

"I'm wondering if you've seen a white Staffordshire Bull Mastiff, maybe around a year old," she says, afraid that he'd recognize her.

His eyes widen.

_Shit, abort, he recognizes you._

"Tha' crazy fucker wiv' the black tail?" he spoke illiterately.

_Crazy fucker? How dar-_

"Yes," Yoongi interjected, sensing how tense Alexander got.

"Yeah we got 'im, won't let no one near 'im though"

_That's a double negative you fuckwit._

"Please, let us try," Yoongi says with a sly tone, Alexander looks up to see Yoongi handing the man a few notes of cash.

_Bribing? Well, what would you expect?_

"Through 'ere" the guy mutters after greedily shoving the notes into his dungaree pocket, he leads the two away through a hall of wire cages and into a back infirmary, which looks scarily like a euthanasia room.

"Riceball~" Alexander calls out after a minute of threatening silence, the man serving them had happily walked away.

Although slow at first, a small, white face reared from behind a cabinet in the corner. Alexander crouches down, holding out her hand, and it didn't take long for the puppy to bolt out from behind the cabinet and tackle Alexander to the floor. She hadn't seen him since the fire, he was twice the size and so skinny it made her own lunch churn but he was alive.

She laughed as he slobbered over her shirt, but he slowly calmed as she petted him. Yoongi, who had disappeared re-enters the room and ignoring the growl from Riceball handed Alexander a collar and lead.

"Guy says we can take him," Yoongi says, warily staring at the puppy.

"How much did you give him?" Alexander asks, if he was letting them take the dog, it must have been a lot.

"I dunno like a few hundred" he mumbles, scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

"Yoongi! You're fucking insane! Where do you get that sort of money!" She says, shooting up and wrapping her arms gratefully around his neck, to which Riceball decides that Yoongi isn't a threat.

"Hey, I earn it fair and square! Through poker"

"Gambling? Yoongi!"

"What? Hunting doesn't exactly pay well and it's their fault!"

"But- Yoongi that was still a lot..." Alexander says as she pulls away,

"Yeah but I- I wanted to" he nervously adds, making her smile and look towards the puppy at her feet.

She crouches and attaches the collar and lead, Riceball is still in the process of training but he knew the basics, so he happily joined her side and didn't argue when he was put in the back seat.

"Are any of the guys allergic?" She asks,

"Don't think so, no" is all he says before they drive home in silence, Riceball occasionally giving Alexander a friendly lick up the side of her face.

_This is gonna be_ _interesting._

She tightened her grip on the leather lead as Yoongi went inside, he was gonna bring them out to introduce them one by one and make sure Riceball doesn't want to kill them. The dog in question happily sat patiently next to Alexander as trained, he knew to attack when told and stop when told, but she was still nervous.

Namjoon is the first to step out, hesitating a little before standing in front of Alexander.

"Lex, what's going on?"

"I have a dog"

"I can see that"

"No I mean, this is Riceball, I've had him for a year now... he slept outside, it was just a guess but we went to the pound and..."

"He's a beautiful dog"

"Staffordshire Bull Mastiff"

He crouches and holds his hand out for Riceball to sniff, and after an encouraging word from Alexander, Riceball happily bounds into Namjoon's playful arms.

"He's... energetic"

"I just thought we could use him at home," she said, the word 'home' resonated with Namjoon, she saw this as her home. He gratefully smiled as she explained how Namjoon was going to be an emotional therapy dog for Jiheon, and he's already had some training so he could help some of the maknaes maybe,

"We can keep him," Namjoon says, sensing that she wanted his approval. She sighs in relief as she hands the lead to Namjoon, seeing as Riceball took a liking to him, and as she turns to Yoongi to thank him again they hear Hoseok shout,

"ANDY BROUGHT A PUPPY HOME"

ANDY.

The boys had each curated a nickname for her, it's what encouraged her to say 'home' to Namjoon. Who in question, seemed to like calling her Lex, quick, and to the point.

Seokjin liked calling her Alex, it was aged and sophisticated but still suited her.

Yoongi called her Lexie, which she loves now, it was like Yoongi hadn't replaced Jiheon, but stepped into her role, she saw him as a bit of a father figure, she was the same age as Namjoon, so it fit.

Apparently, Hoseok now called her Andy, it was edgy, and new, something she hadn't heard before.

And fittingly, the three younger than her, Jimin, Taehyung, and even nervous little Jeongguk, called her Noona.


	11. Oppa

"Alrighty Andy-kins" Hoseok starts, earning himself an eye roll,

"I've had eyes on this pack, wherever they go cattle and humans die"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that one, half, or most of this pack are good"

"Good? But they're vampires"

"Ah see, this is where I knew you'd get stuck, Vampires were human once, they still are half-human, what we have to do is go there and find out what's going on with these guys"

"I think, I get it..."

"Now, a few more things you should remember, if a vampire has your scent once, it's on you for life"

"Comforting"

"It means that we should prioritize killing over escaping"

"Right..."

"Also, vampires mate for life, it's best we observe for as long as possible to find out if there are any couples, we could use it"

"Okay, yeah I get it"

"So, wanna come with me?" Hoseok asks with a smile on his face as Riceball happily napped away in his lap at the end of her bed. She read over the reports, Hoseok was one hell of a tracker, these Vampires couldn't lift a finger without him knowing, it seemed.

"Yeah I'm up for it, anyone else coming"

"Aish, I normally work alone, you're the only exception," he says, scratching the back of his neck, A light feeling of speciality and favouritism fluttered inside of her, she wouldn't say it but whenever the members paid special attention to her, she loved it.

She'd been here for three months, it seemed like longer, however.

Jeongguk has finally spoken more than four words to her, and he honestly acts like a child, she basically mothers all three of the youngest. She went on a skinwalker hunt with Jeongguk and Taehyung, but she didn't end up doing much. Namjoon and Yoongi have been keeping her updated on Orobias, it'll be striking soon and everyone's been on a bit of an edge.

Seokjin and her had a bake-off, which ended up in eight beautiful cakes and eight very happy members. Other than that, Jimin's still been clinging to her child, so much that she may as well have suckled the boy.

Weird analogy.

Hoseok loved to buy her clothes, she let him, it was like she was his mannequin.

"Hey Andy, put this dress on for me?"

"Andy-kins! I got you some jeans!"

"Yo, check out this jacket"

She truly felt like a part of the family, slowly she's found parts of Jiheon within the members and it's made her comfortable, at home. Riceball being here has helped a lot, of course, although he does eat any food you leave out and loves to sit on her face rather than wake her up like a civilized dog.

"That's alright, we'll make a good team Hobi-Oppa," she says, his eyes widen slightly, they all had a conversation about nicknames after they caught her calling Yoongi 'Oppa', she promised that they'd hear it when she felt it fit.

It left Namjoon, Hoseok, and Seokjin going out of their way to be kind, and she was enjoying the attention, but at that moment as she reminisced, she felt it deserved.

"T-thank you" he stutters, a blush covering his cheeks.

"Oh my, Hobi! You're blushing!" She pokes fun at him for a few minutes and wakes up an unruly, excited Riceball as they play, and a wrestling match ensues. Alexander wins, of course, because she wasn't a Vampire, which is all Hoseok talks about. Nonetheless, he pleads mercy and she has no choice but to accept, so she stands and proudly wanders away.

"You're hurting my pride, Andy!" Hoseok calls out,

"Hush Oppa!" She says back, he goes silent, probably under the effect of the name again.

"What's going on?" Yoongi says, running into her on the staircase.

"Hoseok started blushing when I called him Oppa," she says, Yoongi's shoulders droop a little.

"Yoongs? What's wrong?" She asks, stepping forward slightly, knowing that Yoongi wasn't one for hugs.

"I was just hoping that you'd wait a lot longer before giving in to one of them,"

"Aww, Oppa," she says, disregarding previous thought and pulling him into her, he keeps his arms down, and she can sense him pouting.

I though Jimin was the baby.

"Hobi isn't allowed to call me Lexie" she reasoned into the crook of his neck, and this encouraged two reluctant arms to hug her back.

"There we go, Pouty Mc. Pouterson, off to your room now, it's your nap time" she cooed, he looked tired, as always, and was obviously on his way to his room.

"Lexie~" he complains, but she only ruffles his hair and continues down the staircase.

"Y'know you're lucky I like you, Lex, playing with our members' feelings like that"

"Hush hush Namjoonie, that attitude isn't gonna earn your title"

"My titl- oh, that's what you're on about?"

"Eo"

"Hm, I understand that"

"You do?"

"Obviously, it's like running honours now, two down, two to go, who'll be the last"

"Hm, good to know- Oppa," she says hastily, making sure she disappeared the second she said it, not allowing a reply. Off she skipped to the infirmary, Seokjin was feeling left out in her mind and she was about to put a smile on his handsome face.

"Seokjin-ah" she calls, poking her head inside and skipping over to him.

"Alex"

"Noona!" Jimin called, stretching his arms out, she gracefully accepted the hug and pulled back to see what Seokjin was doing. Jimin's jeans leg was rolled up, and in the side of his leg was a little bullet hole.

"Jimin!" She scolded.

"It was the other guy's fault, he insisted I played him in poker!" She gives him a sterns look.

"I mean I did, but that's not the point, six hundred is six hundred!" He complains, she raises her brows at the youngest and retreated.

She crouched down to see Seokjin digging carefully for a fragment of sorts, she leaned very close, concentrating probably more than him, and whispered.

"He's already on meds, Oppa, go for it"

Within a few seconds, both men had screamed, but at least the bullet was out.


	12. Vampire (light gore)

She didn't get much of a brief on what they were doing, no backup plans, no plan at all to begin with. It was just her, Hoseok, a BMW, and a fuckload of machetes. Because according to Hoseok, you have to behead a Vampire.

They were on their way somewhere, Alexander didn't know where but she knew it wasn't their final destination. They pull up outside some sort of roadhouse, motel looking thing and Hoseok orders Alexander to stay inside. She wants to follow, badly, but knows not to move, this isn't a horror movie, just do as you're told.

Minutes later Hoseok appears again with a jar in his hands, he tosses it to Alexander and starts the car.

"What's this?" She asks, turning the jar a little, it was a thick red liquid that left the glass red after passing over it.

Hoseok stays quiet.

"Oh my fucking god" she grimaces, placing the jar at her feet as her eyes got teary, she gags slightly.

"Please tell me that's pigs bl-ugh" she gags again.

"Not quite, dead man's blood, like poison to Vampires"

"Wh-ugh"

"You need me to pull over?"

"No ju- let's switch the conversation topi-"

"Okay, what's new with Orobias?" He asks bluntly, she glares at him.

Not that topic.

"Nothing too recently, we've pinned its next target, a woman that lives alone nearby"

"Okay..." Hoseok finishes, he could sense in her tone that she was really done with the topic, all they had to do now was wait.

They pull up to a motel, and Hoseok orders her to stay put again, "Please don't bring back blood again"

"No, just a room key, just stay here, hm?" He says, she nods compliantly and stays put as he wanders off. He steps out about ten minutes later, waving a key, she gets out and meets him halfway between the car and the motel.

"They only have a room for two left, double bed, I can sleep on th-"

"Fine by me" she interrupts, plucking the keys from his hand and skipping towards a lot of apartments. He followed along after comprehending, forgetting that she was already comfortable with them. She slung her bag down and flopped over on the double bed, just as Hoseok entered.

"Don't sleep yet, we need to get food"

"You go, bring it back here" she mumbles into the bedsheets, he rolls his eyes and sighs, she was just like Yoongi, always reluctant to stand on their own two feet.

"Alright, stay here, don't open the doo-"

"Okay _dad_ , just go!" She mocks, he leaves with a huff and she happily accepts the questionably clean warmth of the motel bed.

-

She hears a hissing, some sort of chu, like lips parting and within seconds a warm breath is on her neck.

_What the fuck is going on?_

"Hobi?" She mutters, turning towards the breath, but she's met with a wildly unfamiliar face, what freezes her in her spot, was the large, drool-covered fangs, protruding from its gums.

 _Vampire_.

She had to think on her feet, as they locked eyes she bolted up, headbutting the thing, she sprung up as it wailed in pain, towards the jar on the table. Holding back her vomit she stabbed the dagger that she always kept in her sleeve through the lid, coating the dagger with blood.

A stench unknown to the human world fills the room, she can only hope that the dingy motel door is enough to mask the scent. She whipped around and stabbed at the figure that she saw advancing on her, the dagger slid easily into the side of its ribcage.

 _His_ ribcage.

Black veins popped out and the teeth of the creature disappeared, leaving a strangely human face in its wake. She almost felt bad but wasn't in the clear yet. She pulled up a chair and some rope that Hoseok kept in his duffle, tying the man to the chair tightly, making sure that the dead man's blood was now effectively open as she dipped the dagger in again and let it rest there.

She then pulled up a chair parallel to his, leaning forward on her elbows, being sure that she wasn't too close. Within a few minutes, Hoseok bursts through the door and quickly absorbs the situation.

"Close the door" Alexander snaps, she had a mask on her face now, and the smell was dulled to her.

He, unphased by the familiar scent simply closes the door and pulls up a chair next to Alexander, opting to just place the food on the bed.

"Fancy an explanation?"

"Please"

"Woke up and he was there, I'm guessing he's the one gone rogue. His partner could be after him so we should prepare for both"

"Prepare for both?"

"Prepare for a hostile, human muncher or prepare for a negotiation."

"Ah, I get it"

So they tucked the waking man away in a closet, Alexander duct-taped his mouth before they shoved the bed up against the doors.

"Just leave the window open," Hoseok said, Alexander nodded and swung the large paned window open. They then equipped themselves with a machete each and dipped them in the dead man's blood, to which Alexander kept her mask firmly on her face. Hoseok looked nervous, Alexander noticed that his eyes were wide and he was reacting to every little noise that was made.

"Oppa?" She calls, swiftly snatching his attention, "you okay?" She asks, seeing how tense he really was, he merely nodded, causing her to move closer, "are you okay?" She asks, reaching out to touch his arm.

He flinches as she does, she sighs, "Hobi, please tell me what's going on"

"Well... it's just i-"

"Jung Hoseok" calls out a voice, within a second four more presences filled the rooms. Alexander's defensive position shoots back up, whilst Hoseok's goes down.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

"Taerin," he says, he looked calmer but the tone in his voice reminded Alexander of a headmaster scolding a student.

"Hoseokie," she mumbles, by the way, that they're positioned, Taerin looked like the leader.

"I told you, one more chance, he's been killing people again" Hoseok warned.

_What the fuck is going on? Hobi? Not even a look?_

Taerin's defence drops, "I know Hoseokie, you have t-"

"No, Taerin I warned you, he's clearly not even willing to drop human blood"

_Okay? So that guy in there is part of the cattle-munchers but won't give up human blood._

"Hoseokie" she warns, her teeth bare and her defence is regained, obviously she's this guy's mate. Alexander notices it before Hoseok does, Taerin's feet shift, she's about to pounce. Alexander sends her a glare, "Don't."

Hoseok catches on, regaining his own defensive position but as he does, the other female vampire and the two males besides her step forward.

"Taerin, you should have seen it by now, we can't save him."


	13. Massacre (light gore)

The stare-off lasted three hours, Hoseok and Alexander were on the same page, thankfully.

Over the minimal small talk provided, Alexander learned that Hoseok had encountered this pack before, after the same Vampire, Jiyoo. He's been on and off human blood like heroin.

Last time, Taerin, who is Jiyoo's mate, promised Hoseok that she would get him off human blood for good, but obviously as the six of them ensued a stand-off, that didn't go well. Alexander admired Hoseok, he was compassionate and trusting, but never went back on his words.

Jiyoo was going to die that night, Alexander had been sent inside the small walk-in closet a few times to inject some dead-mans blood to keep Jiyoo under. _Rank_. At this point, they were waiting for Taerin's move, and by the looks of the four fang-full hungry mouths snarling them down, it wasn't going to be good.

These guys _were_ good.

So, Jiyoo would have to die, Taerin, maybe.

The other three were unreadable.

Taerin was their leader, but they were supposedly intelligent, so if they realized that Taerin and Jiyoo simply had to die maybe they'd back down. That would be one hell of a lucky charm. Whilst inside of the closet, Alexander injected Jiyoo and waited for him to fall out again before sending a text.

Roadside Motel, room 16, five vamps, one unconcious.

She sent the text as quick as she could before shoving her phone back in her pocket and coming out.

"He's down again"

"We can't keep this going forever, just hand him over" Taerin argues.

"That's not gonna happen" Hoseok warns, Alexander wants to give him a knowing look, tell him that she contacted the others somehow, but his eyes had darkened shades, and his happy demeanour had been slaughtered under the immense weight of the hatred that dripped off his every feature.

Alexander had thought once, that she didn't want to see Hoseok angry, and she was right.

-

Another hour later, and Taerin finally makes a move. She pounces forward at Alexander, but Hoseok catches her throat with his empty hand, throwing her towards the man that had moved towards Hoseok. The other girl came face to face with Alexander but she hit her with a shot of the dead man's blood, knocking her out as Hoseok seemed to do the same with one of the men.

_Two down, two to go._

Taerin and Hoseok find themselves in a wrestling match, by now, Taerin is destined for death so Hoseok is swinging at her neck all he can. The other guy corners Alexander, either unaware or unbothered at the freshly sharpened machete in her hands.

It was then she froze.

She had to kill him.

She couldn't.

_He was half-human._

Suddenly a blade crashes through the back of the male's neck, spluttering blood onto the front of Alexander's shirt, she can't thank Hoseok though, not yet.

She shakes the thoughts from her head.

_Ignore_ _them for now, carry on._

With Taerin on the floor, Hoseok holds a machete to her throat as he straddles her.

"Look away" Hoseok warns, and Alexander does.

Seconds later a gurgling choke is heard, along with a snap, this noise is repeated three times, Taerin, the man and the woman. Alexander fights the urge to gag again, but she does as she must and watches Hoseok stand up from the last Vampire.

His chest was heaving with every breath, she imagined it wasn't that slice and dice easy when mauling the necks of supernatural creatures. His back was turned but she could practically see the anger and vicious hatred radiating off of him in waves.

She saw it before him.

The door to the closet swung open, Jiyoo. His teeth were bare and every vein in his body was polluted with a black substance, his eyes were bloodshot and leaking the same black substance. It was as if a feral dog had taken over the human part of him. Somehow, maybe some vampire spidey sense, Jiyoo knew that it had been Hoseok who killed his mate.

So he lurched himself at the still oblivious, letting out a scream that would make anyone want to tear out the back of their own throat.

She had to.

She stepped forward and swung the machete, it sliced clean through the first bit of his neck, like butter. It hesitated slightly at the bone, but the bone lets out a deafening crack as it snaps in two, taking Jiyoo's head with it. Jiyoo's body falls to the floor, along with Alexander's machete.

She just killed something.

She just murdered something.

 _Someone_ , _he had a name_.

 _But, he was going to kill Hoseok_ , that wasn't going to happen on Alexanders watch.

"Andy..." Hoseok starts.

"I suspect you know someone who can clean this up?"

"Andy don't avoi-"

"I'm going home. I'll send Seokjin to come to help you" she says, just needing to get out of the room.

"Andy your shirt," he says, she looks down at her pretty white blouse, now a horrendous shade of red.

Hoseok takes no time taking his jacket off, revealing a grey overshirt, he peels it off and hands it to her. She sighs, taking her blouse off and using it to wipe off the blood that had seeped through, before putting Hoseok's shirt on and walking out immediately.

_It was to save Hoseok, carry on_ _Lexie_ _._

She wanders out thankfully unbothered, lazily flopping down in the black BMW that they had driven there.

When she gets inside, she starts to cry.

_How could she get over this? Killing_ _Wendigoes_ _? Fine. Killing rabbits and deer with Granddad? Fine. Killing_ _Jiyoo_ _?_

_He used to be human, he still was half-human, he had the capacity to choose between right and wrong._

_He chose wrong_ she reassured herself.

She drives home, the tears slowing and eventually stopping just before she pulls up.

Riceball is the first to rush out at the sound of a car, Namjoon follows and is about to ask what's going on but stops when he sees Alexander practically throw herself out of the car to hug the bounding animal.

"Lex" he starts, crouching to her side as she cradled Riceball in her lap.

She sobbed a little, causing Namjoon to sit down and wrap his own legs around her slightly, pulling her and Riceball into his chest as he shushed her. She welcomed the familiar scent, that mix of aftershave and whiskey that she so desperately needed in her first few days here, and she needed now.

"What happened Lex?" He asks into her hair, but she simply shakes her head.

"Seokjin needs to go get Hobi, help him clean up the mess"

"What mess? The vampires." She nods.

"Yoongi's already on his way down with Taehyung, he got your text"


	14. Angel

Namjoon carried Alexander inside and Jimin helped walk her to her room, she wasn't crying anymore but nothing was more unsettling to Namjoon that watching her stare blindly in front of her, her face drained of any effort.

_What the fuck happened?_

He was sat at the edge of her bed, patiently waiting for some sort of idea to come to mind or for her to speak, and finally, she did.

"Can you..."

"Hm?"

"Could you come here?" She asks, Namjoon moves closer to the bed, he was already 'here'.

She outstretches her arms and Namjoon catches on, leaning down into her embrace and slowly repositioning so he was cuddling her. She felt so small around Namjoon, she felt like she couldn't hide her vulnerabilities, not from him. She sure trusted the rest with her troubling thoughts but could hide them if she wanted. Somehow with Namjoon, it was if only he was looking at a different her, her face beyond the one in the mirror.

She had begun to think that whiskey and aftershave, swirled together to curate the tantalizing smell of simply 'Namjoon', was becoming her favourite smell. She burrowed into the centre of his chest, fisting her hands into the fabric of his t-shirt.

"When we got there, Hobi went out to get some food, and I went to sleep" she begun, he stayed patiently silent, ready to wait until she was ready.

"I woke up when the Vampire we were after almost bit me"

Namjoon's grip tightens ever so slightly.

"I was able to tie him up, dead man's blood sure does work a charm"

"When Hobi got back we got ready for his pack to arrive"

"The leader, Taerin, wouldn't let him go"

"Jiyoo" Namjoon mumbles, Hoseok had told him about this.

"Eventually, they turned feral and Hoseok had to kill them... one of them almost bit me but I couldn't I-" her words catch in her throat, Namjoon squeezes her briefly and kisses her forehead.

_He was so accepting._

"Hobi wasn't paying attention, he knew I had his back so when Jiyoo escaped the closet I-" she full-on gags this time, throwing her head into Namjoon's chest as her body coils, filled with cringe-worthy memories.

"At least our Hobi is safe... thank you Alexander" he comforts, she calms after this, she had been trying to tell herself that but somehow when it came from him, it worked.

"You've saved Yoongi-Hyung, now Hoseok-Hyung... I'm not sure how we can repay you at this point"

"You saved me first, remember? Yoongi saved Riceball" she released one of her arms to pet the puppy that had curled up behind her legs.

"I'm happy here... this is my home now," she said, Namjoon's heart fills as he hears this, all he's ever wanted from her was to hear that very sentence. By this point, a delicate tear had left Namjoons beautiful hues, and he sniffles, making Alexander look up.

"Aww, Namjoonie-Oppa" she coos, pulling herself up and wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to comfort him. This only makes him cry harder, he was so blissfully happy, because she was content here. So, after the long day they'd both had, they fall asleep in Alexander's bed, cuddling each other.

-

"I'm so glad she's okay" Hoseok whispers as himself, Yoongi and Taehyung watch from the doorway.

"She was really shaken up when she got back here but I think Namjoon-Hyung helped her out" Taehyung remarks, walking away. It was well into the early morning the next day, the three had just gotten back and Hoseok had been so worried. He didn't know why but he liked it, just the simple image of the two entangled sleeping forms of two people he loved dearly, barely grazed by the sunlight.

Yoongi couldn't agree more, so they stood for a few more minutes in comfortable silence before wandering off to their own rooms. Riceball had heard him leave and followed Hoseok into his room, if he does say so himself, he thought that he was Riceball's favourite, after Alexander.

Hoseok had always wanted a dog, a Staffy just like Riceball, but his parents wouldn't let him.

**"Can't risk the emotional** **attachment** **, boy, now shoot again! Aim for the neck" his father grilled.**

Hoseok had been raised as a hunter, it was all he had ever known, and although he felt it slightly psychopathic to say, he enjoyed killing evil. Knowing that he protected what was good was all he needed to keep going. Knowing that Alexander had experienced the same enjoyment during the Wendigo hunt was all the boys needed to know that she was their sister.

_Welcome to the Land of Murderers, leave your shoes at the door._

-

It was _nice_.

Waking up, a feeling of security encased in the little bubble only possible because of the two persons involved. There was nothing more delightful to Alexander than waking up with two sets of arms around her.

_Wait, two?_

She yelps, trying her best to twist within the cage of hands she was in.

"Noona calm down, it's just me!"

_Noona_ _?_

"Jiminie? Aish you scared the shit out of me!" She scolded, slapping the arm that was draped around the lower half of her torso.

"Noon- ow! I just got jealous..." Jimin admits, pouting.

"Aish" she huffs again, turning towards a waking Namjoon, determined to resist the pout.

"Morning..." Namjoon groans, his morning voice raspy but fluent, like buttery toast.

"Morning Oppa," she says back, her voice now quite clear as she lets the anger drip off of her tongue.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon asks, morning voice fading slowly. _Aw._

Alexander, still too tired to do much at all, bops her head towards Jimin, who had hidden his face in the cover.

Suddenly Namjoon's grip tightens, shoving Alexander into his chest forcefully and away from Jimin.

_Click._

"Hyung! It's me!"

_Click. Shuffle._

"Jimin-ah, do that again and you'll die, I almost blew your brains out, boy!" Namjoon releases his vice grip on Alexander.

"You pulled a gun on him?" Alexander asks, looking to see Jimin's horrified face, then back to Namjoons...

"Are you asleep?" She says, poking at his delicately tanned cheeks, he hums in approval and nuzzles his face into the pillow. Alexander rolls her eyes, having to do the absolute most to pull herself out of bed. It was still a little bit dark outside, for some other reason, so she set off to find a different sleeping buddy.

 _Where's Riceball? Probably_ _Hobi_ _'s room. I'_ _ll_ _go to_ _Hobi_.

She opens the door silently, closing it behind her as she shushes Riceball to stay put. She opens the cover, crawling in next to him.

"Andy..?" A quiet voice bleeds through the silence.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"What are you doing?"

"Namjoon-Oppa and Jiminie raided my bed so I thought I'd come to find Riceball"

"Just Riceball?"

"Okay, and you... I think I just needed to see you after yesterday"

"I'm surprised you're this close to me after yesterday" Hoseok references how they were closely entangled under Hoseok's blanket.

"Me too" she joked back, letting out a tired, breathy chuckle.

"Go to sleep Angel," he says.

_Now Angel sounds way better than Andy._


	15. Gadget

"Okay, here's the plan"

It had been five days since the Vampire hunt, it was the end of July and Orobias was striking soon.

Like, tomorrow soon.

"We'll split up into four jeeps, we need salt, pure and rock salt for the guns"

Safe to say demons might not like salt.

"Why the salt?"

"Ah, Lex, salt is a symbol of purity in some religions, and demons are the embodied definition of impurity"

"We'll need a lot of spray paint, and each jeep will be marked"

"Marked with what?"

"Pentagrams, a symbol of protection, can be used to summon and trap demons"

"So they can't get in the cars, safe."

"Yoongi I'll need you to dig up some of our pentagram charms since Alexander doesn't have a tattoo."

"Tattoo? What tattoo?"

Simultaneously, each man pulls the collar of their shirts down a little.

Holy mother of collar bones and square pecs thank you.

Brandishing the skin under the left side of their collarbones was a star, in a circle, surrounded by flames.

"Anti-possession symbol" Namjoon remarks as they all re-dress (:c) and take their seats.

"Why can't I just get one?"

"We didn't th-"

"You didn't think I'd want a tattoo?"

"We don't think you have any"

She chuckles.

"What? Do you?"

She shrugs ominously.

"Noona!" Jimin complains, but she only smiles and makes a spectacle of looking directly at the plans.

"Okay, then I guess Yoongi can tattoo you tonight, it won't be healed throughout the hunt but it'll be there" Alexander fist bumps the air, "yuss~"

"We'll be watching the house all morning, it's a silent type of town, really small bungalows, around five"

"Gotta make sure we don't raid the wrong one"

"Well as long as no one else screams at 12 am, we'll be okay"

"So, what? Just bust in guns blazing?"

"Yup," Alexander stares, dumbfounded.

"Isn't that a stupid idea?"

"Well, it worked last time..." Alexander thought back to that night...

'A loud crash grabs the attention of the beast, a man bursts into the room, guns blazing'

She nods, satisfied.

"Yoongi's got the exorcism," he says, Alexander sends him a friendly smile, that he returns. The boys probably already knew the plan, she wanted to help desperately but they had already finished by the time by the time that she thought of asking. Jeongguk and Taehyung were out, and Seokjin was cooking, which left Namjoon and Alexander reviewing a small stack of papers, the other men observing.

"Why are all of you coming? We really only need a few of us, hell, Yoongi could do this on his own"

"We all wanna watch over you," Yoongi says from behind her, he was sat in a chair, lounging back with his feet on the table, likely napping through the majority of Namjoon's speech. A little spark of hopeful pride and reassurance flickers inside of her, the boys had been acting more and more like overprotective brothers. She'd always wanted an older brother, the thought of a younger sibling made her irritated and an older sister would be too much to handle.

Seokjin calls everyone out for food once they had been over the plan a few times, Alexander was confident, she trusted everyone to keep her and themselves safe; but, she was so nervous, and plain scared, apparently Demons were nothing like Vampires or Wendigoes, stronger, more powerful, and much more of a pain in the ass.

Also, she'd be facing the thing that had her mother, took her away in a single night. That's why she was doing it, that thing can't have taken Jiheon and gotten away with it, it can't keep destroying families. Alexander still held hope that she could get her mother back.

She hated Orobias. She hated it with every atom of her being so much so that even the thought of it almost brought Alexander to her knees.

"Alex?" A hand waves in front of her face,

"H-hm?" She replies the room was empty, apart from a worried-looking Seokjin holding a bowl of soup.

"You blanked for a second there, are you okay?" He asks, setting the bowl down and spinning the chair in front to face hers.

"Yeah, just thinking"

"About the hunt tomorrow?" She nods her head with a sad smile,

"Well, at least I'll be there," he says encouragingly, toying with her sleeve for a moment.

"That's supposed to make me feel better, is it? You'll probably slap Yoongi for swearing and get us all killed!" She said with a loud belt of laughter.

He was about to retaliate but his mouth can only snap shut in defiance, "well, he shouldn't be so vulgar"

She calmed herself down, wiping a tear as she regained her breath, he scooted closer to her on his chair and held his arms out for her. She gladly accepted the hug, taking a deep breath as she did, Seokjin was such a typical parent, he couldn't help it.

"You'll be okay, Alex," he says as they pull back from each other, she gives a genuine smile, nodding thanks.

"For Jiheon, hm?" He asks, rubbing her arm, she sighs again, nodding before picking up the bowl of soup and setting off to her room.

Namjoon appears in the doorway, leaning against it.

"Our Alex, she's grown so much" Seokjin whimpers, wiping a fake tear as Namjoon rolls his eyes, although he's unable to hold back a smile.

"Yeah, she's been through a lot, I really admire her for how she's dealing," Namjoon says, a reminiscent look in his eyes.

"Hold up now Namjoonie, what's that face for?"

"Hm? What face?"

"That 'I'm in love with Alex' face" Seokjin teases, Namjoon's eyes fly open and he starts hitting Seokjin.

"Yah! Don't be so strange! I don't!" He says, but Seokjin only gives him a knowing look before wandering out.

Namjoon takes his place at the head of the table, shaking his head "that Hyung..." he collects the papers.

-

"You ready?" Yoongi asks,

They were in the infirmary, Alexander in a bed that stood low to the ground, Yoongi and Seokjin at her side. Seokjin was gripping her hand, but she wasn't and didn't have any intention of squeezing his hand.

She chuckles and rolls her eyes, "yup, go for it Yoongz" she encourages, the unconvinced look on Yoongi's face amused her all too well. He put the tattoo gun to her chest, the familiar sting a little shocking at first but she soon got used to it. She sat there for a comfortable hour, she had a high pain tolerance already but the continuous cat-scratch that bore into her chest became comforting after a while.

Yoongi pulled down the strap of her tank top, signalling that he was near the end.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, Seokjin, it hasn't started since the last time you asked me that four seconds ago" she answers, he had refused to let go of her hand.

"So where are the others?" Yoongi asks, she lifts her neck to turn her head to face Yoongi, he was focused on her tattoo, however. His tongue was sitting comfortably on his bottom lip, beady eyes trained on one spot. She admired him as she spoke, these boys were so beautiful.

"Hmm... ones on my thigh, this side," she says as she wiggles her right leg, his eyes break from their spot for a second to note the information.

"One?" Seokjin asks, she repeats the action of lifting and turning her head.

"Mhm"

"How many are there?"

"Three"

"Where are the other two?" Yoongi asks, she turns her head again,

"Uhh, well one is now on my shoulder blade, so four"

"Still, where are the other two?"

"You're no fun"

"Lexie"

"Alright Dad fine, two on the sides of my ribs"

"Can we?" Seokjin asks, she turns her head and sees him gesturing to her tank tops sleeve.

"You may have to move my bra a little, but sure," she says, lifting her arms, she watches Seokjin pull the bottom of her sleeve further down and shuffle her bra upwards slightly. Yoongi does the same after setting the tattoo gun down. A satisfied hum leaves Seokjin's mouth as they both replace the fabric.

"A paw?? Who's Gadget?" Seokjin asks,

"And Riceball? cute" Yoongi adds.

"My cat" she answers, a smile on her face as she thinks of her, the boys smile at her as she speaks, Yoongi starts cleaning the tattoo.

"Gadget was lazy, if Yoongi was a cat, it'd be Gadget, you never saw her, she always hid away and slept through every karaoke night"

"Karaoke night?"

"Shut up Yoongz, anyway, if you wanted to find Gadget, all you had to do was shake a packet of food and she came running" she laughed.


	16. Twinsies

"It looks badass" Alexander remarks as she admired the fresh ink.

It really did.

"Twins!!" Hoseok chimes with a bright smile as he brings his own shirt collar down again.

"Hobi, put your pecs away" Yoongi complains as he raises the corners of his lips in disgust.

"Party pooper" Alexander half-insults Yoongi, half-compliments Hoseok. She flicks Taehyungs jacket up on to her shoulders and sets off to find the God-killer.

Ah, explanation.

Within the few months of being here, she'd conspired in her own mind that each of the men here only went on specific hunts, unless they needed help or if Alexander was there. Yoongi specialized in Demons, she found out that he was the one that dragged her out of her house that night.

Hoseok specialized in Vampires, as she knew all too well already and Jimin specialized in Wendigoes. Jeongguk was always out on some Skinwalker hunt with Taehyung but turns out Taehyung is fascinated with Pagan gods and goddesses.

Namjoon always seemed to be reading something or other on witches, according to Jimin and Yoongi, witches were the trickiest buggers of the bunch, and no one hunted better than Namjoon.

They really admired him, so did she.

Seokjin was always in the infirmary, or cooking, so she thought initially that he wasn't actually a hunter, but once he let her in his room to give her a book on exorcisms and his bookshelf was packed with information on Angels.

Demons and Angels, seem to go hand in hand, but if Orobias is real, and is planning to overrule this 'Crowley King of Hell' dude, then was God real? Was there a 'King of Heaven?' Were Angels like Demons, in which there are millions of them or are they more refined.

She knew of a few angels already, three archangels, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael.

Apparently, Seokjin only dealt with 'lesser' angels, most of them straying from heavens orders, they were rare, which is why Seokjin was never out.

"So how do you kill, fearless warriors of heaven rebelling against said heaven," she says quickly.

Seokjin stands from his spot, walking over to the bookshelf.

_A spell maybe?_

He pulls a book down and a section of the wall close to the shelves flips down, a reflective surface shooting light into Alexanders' eyes.

"An angel blade, given to angels, they can kill pretty much anything, Lucifer, archangels, not God."

He removes the blade, observing the long, thin, pinpointed blade with his curious eyes.

"It's, pretty," she says, not quite sure on how to advance from that.

"Shows how many angels I've actually killed, you have to collect the blade or demons like Orobias get their hands on them," he says, throwing the blade so it spins momentarily and catching it.

"Namjoon, Yoongi and I have one, we also have a spare in the weaponry, which I think we'd like to award to you," he says, putting the blade back inside the compartment and shutting the door, she smiles at this. There was not much she loved more than the boys giving her attention, showing her any amount of love in the special ways they did.

It was quiet, everyone pondering in their own worlds, everyone was anxious to complete the Orobias hunt and although she appreciated it, they all kept giving her a look. It was brief, never intended for her to see but they were scared, scared for Alexander.

They had reason to be scared, of course, Alexander liked to think she was confident in what was going down, but she was scared herself. She was fine with the Vampires up until that one got in her face and she actually may have to kill it. It scared her that her emotions may not be under her control, it scared her that when she may need it the most, she'd fail her boys.

She headed up to Taehyung's room, knocking before hearing a familiar hum and entering, being greeted with that ethereal boxed smile.

"Hey Taehyungie" she cooed as she climbed on the bed, laying low in between his arms that held up a book on something or other.

"How's the tat?"

"Tat? What are you, Californian?"

"Aish, you know what I mean"

"It's uncomfortable, but I expected it," she said, letting her fingers graze the fabric of the shirt that laid over the design.

"Lemme see," he said, closing the book and rolling backwards to give her space, she gladly pulled the shirt down and proudly bragged her new tattoo.

"Cool, twinsies" he chimes, pulling the collar of his own t-shirt down to show his clear, but a little older than her tattoo,

"That's what Hoseok-Oppa said," she said, adjusting her shirt as Taehyung resumed his position next to her.

"I wish you'd call me Oppa" he mumbles.

"I'm older than you, dumbo"

"Might as well be younger"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

She slaps his arm, playfully, but hard.  
"Ya- OW! Noona!"

"That's right, me Noona, you Dongsaeng, now respect your elders before I respectfully place a bullet in your foot"

"What's going on?" Namjoon asks, hurriedly appearing in the doorway, upon seeing that Alexander and Taehyung were intact he relaxes, and says something to someone who's standing out of their view.

_Click._

"Do you guys just pull guns whenever anything happens"

"It's the best bet" Namjoon argues, entering and flopping down on the other side of Alexander, she shuffles into his side and curls up like a baby.

Jiheon wasn't much of a cuddle for no reason Mum, she gave the best hugs and liked to save them for real emergencies. Alexander thought that getting so many cuddles all the time would make her bored, but it never did.

"Noona!" Someone started complaining.

Jimin.

"Whup, lemme go deal with him," she says, jumping up from her TaeJoon sandwich, and skipping over to the baby boy who was pouting in the hallway.

"Y'know I can't hug you if you keep your arms crossed like that" His arms shoot to his side, " 's more like it," she says, slipping into his front and reaching inside his jacket to link her hands behind his back. She couldn't see it, but Jimin greedily stuck his tongue out at Taehyung and Namjoon as he pulled the edges of his jacket over her sleeves.

"My Noona," he remarks possessively, and the two waddle away to Jimin's room.

Unlike his personality, Jimin's room was very white, clean, and minimalistic, this boy lived outside and only really used it for sleep. A small 'oof' pushed it's way out of Alexanders' lungs as they landed on the bed, he'd already pulled the duvet down so he flicks his feet until he can reach the edge, pulling the plush blanket over their bodies.


	17. Deal

July 31st, 2018

The hunt of Orobias.

Orobias is a greater demon, with an unrefutable vendetta against The King of Hell, Crowley. It escaped hell with one mission: make an army.

It set out collecting every able-bodied person it could, the victims' family's simply becoming 'collateral damage'

Until Alexander Ahn; The demon realms' biggest and only fair competitors, the seven hunters, rescued the girl and this only angered Orobias more. Alexander was special, she was perfect for hunting and equipped like no other, Orobias must get her back.

So it sets about getting Alexander back, how you make ask? The seven hunters, of course.

-

It was 11:59 pm, everyone was silent, the Jeeps were turned off, the weapons ready and the eight hunters crouched behind bushes and bins to conceal themselves.

Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Alexander had angel blades on them, whilst Jimin, Taehyung, Jeongguk, and Hoseok had specially crafted demon blades. Each of them had a fully loaded gun, packed with salted, engraved bullets, an extra two magazines in holsters at their hips. Alexander was given the responsibility of saving the victim, a woman called Kangguk, no job, no life, but still alive.

Jeongguk had been sent inside to lay a devils trap, and a wave of understood relief washes over the eight forms when his head re-appears from the front door, which was salted. Every entrance had a line of salt, but the front doors were purposely broken, Jeongguk was ordered to close it the second they knew Orobias was inside the house, then make his way to the jeeps and turn them all on.

12:00 am.

A scream bearly makes its way through the windows of the bungalow, signaling everyone into action. Alexander through the bedroom window, Taehyung through the bathroom, Seokjin and Namjoon through the living room, Jimin and Yoongi through the front and Hoseok through the dining room.

They all ready their weapons, but they just weren't prepared.

Black, thick smoked plagued the air, they couldn't see their hand inches from their face, they could barely see their own noses.

**"Now now** **pretties** **, you're not bulletproof"**

Its voice was haunting. Hoseok begins the exorcism, fully aware that Orobias was not in the devil's trap yet, but it wasn't in a vessel either, it needed to go back.

"Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus"

**"Bad move, Jung Hoseok"**

Suddenly his voice stops, the other start calling out to him, they all make their way to the large living area where the devil's trap is supposed to be and obviously it's empty. It was a dangerous bet but they're simply not paying attention when they stand inside to merely see each other's faces.

Taehyung, Jimin, Namjoon, Yoongi, and Seokjin.

Suddenly, the smoke that had begun to swirl like a tornado closes in on them, Orobias was trapping itself, the boys along with it.

Alexander notices the smoke thin, then disappear.

**"Alexander..."**

From her spot in the bedroom she sees a woman, passed out on the bed, she quickly reaches for her and hauls her over her shoulder.

**"Alexander..."**

She kicks the window off its hinges, throwing the girl over the salt line and gripping her tightly until she could safely drop her body to the ground.

_Unpleasant, but Orobias is in here, and you're not._

She then readies her blade, crouching, she knew she was meant to run to Jeongguk but she hadn't heard a word from the boys.

**"Alexander..."**

It called out to her, just like it did that night.

"Show yourself you bastard" she snaps, her defenses skyrocketing when she reaches the living area. A large dome of black smoke was encased in the middle of the room, it was silent.

 **"Hey there"** someone coos, Alexander spins on the spot to face an attractive man, around her age, leaning against the door. His eyes were pitch black,

"Orobias"

**"Alexander"**

They stare each other down.

 **"You want to know where your boys are?"** It asks, with a gesture of elegance.

"If you wouldn't mind" Alexander remarks back, a sarcastic slither lacing her tongue, Orobias raises its vessel's eyebrows, the gesture exaggerating until it was pointing, at the dome. Alexander turns back, to look at it for a second.

What the fuck was she supposed to do? She couldn't reach for her gun, she didn't know the exorcism, so she goes for her last bet.

Turning back to find Orobias even closer, she tries to move her arm.

It doesn't budge.

A look of panic floods Alexander as she welcomes the once-felt-before paralyzation.

"Let me go"

" **Ah-ah-ah, not going to let that happen again sweetheart"** Orobias trickles as it strides around the room.

"Then let them go"

 **"Hmm, what's in it for me?"** Orobias coos from behind Alexander, it's cold breath making Alexander cringe in her skin as it flutters by her neck.

Alexander gives a confused face.

 **"Do you know what crossroads demons are?"** Orobias asks the tone in its voice now starting to get on Alexander's nerves.

"Yes" Alexander replies through gritted teeth, she had to free the boys, over anything she had to.

 **"Well, it just so happened that yours truly used to hold that title"** Orobias brags, making its vessel arrogantly observe his own nails.

"So what, you want to make a deal?" Alexander suggests sarcastically, but the way its eyebrows bounce with widened eyes tell her that the sarcasm wasn't well received.

**"Fantastic idea pumpkin! How about it"**

"Fine, you let them go, I'll let you go"

Orobias ponders for a moment, an exaggerated hum leaving its lips.

 **"Y'know you really hurt my feelings when you escaped last time"** it pouts.

Alexander rolls her eyes, "You can have my angel blade"

**"Oh sweetie, precious Lexie, you don't know how these work do you?"**

Another confused face.

 **"I want your soul, darling"** he coos.

"M-my soul?" Alexander stutters, now scared out of her wits as she knew crossroads demons liked to get what they wanted.

**"Yep, your tiny Jiminy Cricket, right now, after all, I came here for you anyway"**

"You knew we were coming"

**"Of course"**

"I'll do it," Alexander says with no hesitation, Orobias' brows jump for the third time.

**"So fast, you must really love these wastes"**

"I have conditions, my soul is valuable, y'know"

Orobias rolls its eyes,

"Bring my mother back, and let me say goodbye," She begs, willing to do all it took to get them out of that smoke and to get Jiheon back.

Orobias stares her down, **"How do I know you won't rat me out"**

"Then a letter."

**"Fine"**

"Done"

**"Done"**

Orobias removes all of Alexanders' weapons, pinning her to a chair with a pen and paper.


	18. Goodbye

_My boys,_

_In a short time, I knew you, I came to love you._

_You all represented a part of me that I loved, and I couldn't have asked for better big brothers to spend my last months with._

_Seokjin, my Empathy, my feeling of belonging, my favourite song, my connection, my laughter, my compassion. Keep feeding our boys, they'll need it in hunts to come. Smother them all you like and be there for them, like you were for me._

_Yoongi, my Charity, my love by nature, not by design, my homemade love letter. I'll be watching over you, Oppa, please stay strong, my tattoo may not ever heal now but wear your own with pride, will you?_

_Hoseok, my Resilience, my perseverance, my strength, my snowfall, my hope. Keep smiling that smile, keep our boys motivated, remember to feed Riceball, I feel you're his favourite._

_Namjoon, my Philosophy, my eloquent poem, my midnight conversation, my spoken words of serendipitous fascination, my light, my love. Keep our hunters in check, slap on that handsome face that I was first greeted with and show me the leader that you are. I love you._

_Jimin, my Presence, my baby boy, my disarming smile, my stariffic laughter, my momentous joy, my first love. Keep cuddling our boys, keep them safe and sound in your bubble of security, keep running after them, just as you did when I first met you._

_Taehyung, my Amity, my refreshing stark sensibility, my character depth, the wishes of my youth. Keep that child, my Peter Pan, my jacket, keep telling the boys that they don't have to listen to bullshit and just hold them._

_Jeongguk, my Wonder, my learning, holding hands, my birthday wishes, my miracle. Keep wishing, wish for our boys, wish for me, keep getting punched in the face and keep being scared of girls._

_The woman you are about to meet is Jiheon, She's my mother. Keep her safe, or I'll haunt your asses._

_Mum, if you're reading this, go with the boys, listen to them- they're not lying, trust them. I love you. I love you so much._

_My precious boys._

_I'm so sorry our time was cut short, but this was my fate, stay safe._

_I love you._   
_Carry on._   
_Goodbye._

_-Alexander_ _Ahn_

Her writing was scribbled and fast but legible nonetheless. She cried as she wrote, this would never suffice, this would never help the grief they may go through, but she had to try.

**"** **Alrighty** **princess you have your love letter, now let's go"**

"Let me make sure you fulfil the end of the bargain"

Orobias rolls its vessels eyes and clicks his fingers, the smoke instantly vanishing.

There they were, six of the most important people in her existence.

They look up from the heap they were in, Jimin and Yoongi latching a hand onto Hoseok who was there too.

They all look around and finally land on her and Orobias.

"Lexie..." Yoongi starts, making his way to his feet, bringing Hoseok with him, and in turn Jimin.

"Alex what's going on," Seokjin asks, standing himself with Namjoon at his side, and finally Taehyung stands as well.

They all look so confused, she felt bad, leaving them like this.

She holds the letter out, a sad smile on her face, Namjoon steps forward and takes it, not taking his own eyes off of her.

"Noona...?" Jimin mumbles, she breaks, a tear rushing down her cheek as she sobs downwards.

"I'm sorry..." was all she could let out before Orobias snapped its vessels fingers one more time, and they were gone. Before vanishing Alexander can see a body, slouched in a chair, only just waking up. Her mother.

"Lex?"

"Andy?!"

"SEOKJIN SEARCH THE PLACE, JIMIN, TAEHYUNG SEARCH THE AREA, YOONGI GET KANGGUK!" Namjoon orders when they had all comprehended that Alexander was no longer in front of them. Jiheon opens her eyes slowly, scrunching her face around to shake off the tiredness.

She stood, looking for the only person she could see. Standing, with a mighty amount of force she charges at Namjoon and grabs his collar, shoving him into a wall, the letter still folded in his hand.

"Where the fuck is my daughter" she demanded, looking at him as he stared back at Alexanders eyes in a different body.

"M-miss Jiheon uhh-"

"How do you know my name?"

"This is going to sound incredibly strange but, I'm Namjoon, I'm a hunter, and if you just let me do-"

"Hunter? You're a hunter? Oh god, please don't tell me you're _that_ kind of hunter." she replied, letting Namjoon stand by himself.

" _That_ kind?" Namjoon questioned as he instinctively opened the letter and read through it impressively fast.

"The supernatural kin- what?" Jiheon asks, looking up to see the man she'd only just met tearing up over a piece of paper, he handed it to her but his gaze stays straight, he chokes up and defencelessly shrinks to the floor.

Jiheon reads the letter slower, her own baby's handwriting pouring love out to these men she'd never met, and the quick mention of her. Jiheon opens her mouth to speak...

Orobias had disappeared with 50 people, one of those being their dear Alexander.

There was no sign of it, heaven or hell.

What will happen to the seven hunters?

Where is Orobias, and what did it do with Alexander?

"...Bollocks"


End file.
